What I Want
by checkunit7
Summary: On a trip for glee club, Dave realizes what, and who, he wants. BLAINOFSKY! Very AU: Includes basically every glee club member ever besides Matt and Jesse.
1. On the Road

Blainofsky, Wurt, Luck, Finchel, Sory, Samcedes, Jarley, Tike, Santitney, Wemma, Quartie, Jarmony

CHAPTER ONE: ON THE ROAD...

As soon as I sat down, I put my earbuds in and blasted music from my iPod. As "Smokahontas" started, I looked around the bus. In front of me were Wade and Kurt. Wade had transferred to McKinley only a week ago, and since then, he'd been Kurt's rock after Eyebrows broke up with him. Apparently Fancy cheated on Eyebrows with some random from Dalton. In the seat across the row from me was Eyebrows himself. I felt like I was looking in some kind of funhouse mirror, as Eyebrows also had earbuds in, probably listening to showtunes or something. Sitting together in other seats were Puck and Zizes, Finn and Rachel, Irish Kid and Sugar, Sam and Mercedes, Puny Puck and Marley, Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany, and, in the very front, Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury. Sitting in the back were Quinn and Artie in their wheelchairs, Teen Jesus, and Harmony.

No one wanted to sit next to me, and apparently, no one wanted to sit next to Eyebrows, either. I decided to lie against my bags and try to sleep. It seemed like a great idea, because it was only seven thirty in the morning, on a Saturday. Most Saturdays, I wouldn't even be awake until two o'clock in the afternoon, but since the glee club was taking a trip to Tennessee until Monday, I'd had to be at McKinley by seven a.m. Yes, I, David Karofsky, joined the glee club. I had to admit, It was kind of fun. I regret bullying them so many times.

Except right now, I wish I could throw one last slushie in Kurt's face.

Sure, I'd kissed him, but right now, looking at the sad expression on Eyebrows's face, I hated Kurt. It wasn't that I liked Eyebrows or anything. I just knew how it felt to feel how he was feeling. I'd felt it when he and Kurt had been together.

I sat up when I realized Eyebrows was talking to me. I pulled my earbuds out and started wrapping them around my iPod. "Hmm?"

"Mister Schue said that we're stopping to go to the bathroom and get something to eat, and we won't be stopping again until ten," explained Eyebrows.

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Eyebrows."

He laughed airily. "You know, I have an actual name. It's Blaine, in case you've never picked up on that."

I smirked. "I prefer Eyebrows."

"Why?" laughed Blaine.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Your eyebrows are the first things I see when I look at you, besides the obvious eight pounds of hair gel you use."

Blaine giggled slightly at that comment. "Are they ugly? My eyebrows?"

I found myself shaking my head. "No. They look nice on you, but they would be outrageous on anyone else."

Blaine narrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to the side a bit, obviously confused. "Nice?"

I felt my face turn pink. Had I said nice? I surely didn't mean that. Or did I? I cleared my throat and bit my lip. I shrugged. Clearing my throat again, this time unnecessarily, I leaned forward a bit and lowered my voice. "Listen. I'm still new to this whole out-and-proud thing. I don't know how to say what I want to say. I just feel...awkward."

Blaine smiled. "I'll help you, under one condition."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You have to call me Blaine," smiled Blaine.

I smiled. "Deal."

We shook hands. I looked Blaine up and down and then developed an idea. "Hey, _Blaine_, why don't you come sit over here, and we can keep our stuff in those two seats."

Blaine eyed Kurt being in front of my seat. "How about _you_ come sit over _here_, and I move my stuff over _there_?"

I looked at Kurt and nodded. Blaine and I both stood up. He gathered his things and thrust them into the seat that I had just been sitting in. I slipped past him and sat down in the window seat. When he was sitting next to me, I smiled at him. "So how are you?"

Blaine eyed Kurt again. "I could be better. How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, now," I said quietly. I didn't even think that before I said it. I was definitely hitting on Blaine. I decided to add a smirk to that statement.

Blaine's eyes widened and he smiled. "Wow. That was very blunt of you. It sounds like you _do_ know how to say what you want to say, or did you not want to say that?"

I bit my lip again. For being something I didn't do often, I found myself doing that a lot this morning. "I think I might have wanted to say that. I'm not too sure how I feel about-about you..."

Blaine's smile grew. Our heads both turned to the front of the bus as Mr. Schue started talking. "Okay, guys, we're here. Keep track of time. We're leaving in twenty minutes. Does everyone have a buddy to accompany them?"

Blaine and I looked at each other, and then we added to the symphony of "yeah" from the rest of the other glee members.

We went inside to see a glorious rest area. It was more like a miniature mall than a rest area. There were three stores, a Starbucks, Burger King, Sbarro, and three other restaraunts. Tables were scattered throughout the food court area. Blaine and I decided on Burger King and then sat down at a table in the middle of the room.

Blaine suddenly smiled. "Do this with me. It'll be amazing."

I was confused for a moment, and then Blaine stood up on his chair. "You make fun, yet I'm the one attempting to do some good..."

I smiled, listening to him sing the first part of "La Vie Boheme" from Rent. I stood up on my chair. "Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes. Here she lies. No one knew her worth. The late, great daughter of Mother Earth..."

I looked around as the other glee members stood up on their chairs and joined in. The rest of the people in the food court looked around, most of them confused, some of them smiling. Even Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury joined.

Since we'd started it, the others let Blaine and I end the song. I suddenly found myself singing "I Should Tell You". "I should tell you I'm a disaster. I forget how to begin it."

Making me smile, Blaine sang, "Let's just make this part go faster. I have yet to be in it."

My heart began to beat faster and faster as the song went on. I couldn't stop singing, and neither could Blaine. The crowd that had just been dancing to "La Vie Boheme" was now standing around our table, staring at us intently.

By the end of the song, we were both standing on the table, our hands intertwined. Feeling that our audience needed a proper ending, I took a chance and kissed Blaine. I felt his lips move against mine. The whole world was quiet except for Kurt gasping and Santana loudly exclaiming, "YES!"

When I finally pulled away, the crowd went wild. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Blaine and I both bowed. I took a quick look around. Every member of the glee club, besides Santana, looked extremely surprised. Kurt had his head buried in Wade's shoulder. I realized that he must have been crying. I shrugged and turned back to the crowd, waving, still holding on of Blaine's hands.

When we got back onto the bus, Mercedes and Wade were both comforting Kurt. Blaine and I looked at each other, then looked at Santana. Santana shrugged. "Don't feel bad. Ladylips couldn't stand his man kissing someone else, even though the Gel Princess isn't his man anymore."

Blaine sighed. He shrugged and then went to comfort Kurt, explaining that it was all for the good of showmanship. Of course he would say something like that. I sat in my window seat and put my head back, drowning out everyone by turning on the loudest death metal on my iPod. I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately.


	2. Hotel Roommates

CHAPTER TWO: HOTEL ROOMMATES...

As soon as Mr. Schue handed me my room key, I protested. Listed on the little package the card came in were the names David, Blaine, Kurt, and Wade. Keeping my voice down, I muttered, "Mr. Schue, don't you think that would be awkward? Kurt and Blaine were together, and then they broke up, and now that I kissed Blaine, Kurt suddenly wants him back or something. What would compel you to put all of that drama in one room?"

"Who would you rather me room you with?" asked the curly-haired, butt-chinned teacher.

"ADIOS MEHOS!" yelled Santana angrily. She stomped over to Mr. Schue, holding her key card in his face. "Respectfully, Mr. Schue, hell no. I can_not_ be put in a room with Toucan Sam and Free Willy!"

I looked at Schue hopefully. He shook his head. "No girls and boys together."

"Um, I'm a step away from being Sara Gilbert, and these two are gayer than Elton John and Richard Simmons riding unicorns across a rainbow catching butterflies," explained Santana. "Besides, aren't you and Mister Clean's ginger sister rooming together?"

Mr. Schue sighed. "Fine, but if I hear anything suspicious, you will all be punished severely."

Santana smiled at me. I smiled back. Mr. Schue disappeared, probably going to tell Wade, Kurt, Rachel, and Lauren about the room change. Blaine appeared at my side, smiling. "So I just heard Schue telling Kurt that his room was changing. Why is that?"

I shrugged. "Maybe Kurt thought it would be awkward."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Maybe."

We got our stuff and went up on an elevator. Our room was on the highest story. As we entered it, all of us smiled. There were two beds, a couch, a huge TV, a table with two comfy-looking chairs, two armchairs, a huge armoir, a functioning mini-kitchen, a balcony, and a huge bathroom with all of the essentials. Santana started jumping up and down in glee as she spotted a huge hot tub in the corner. "Okay, we have the most kick-ass room in the history of hotels!"

I nodded. A knock resounded from the front door. Blaine opened the front door to reveal Sugar, Marley, and Harmony. He smiled. "Hello, girls."

The three came into the hotel room, their eyes wide. Santana smiled. "Yeah, that's right bitches, our room has a _hot tub_!"

Harmony faked a smile as she surveyed the room. "It's amazing! I wish ours was like this!"

I rolled my eyes. I was _not_ a fan of Harmony. Neither was Santana. Santana shrugged. "Well, sorry you have a shitty room, Morticia Smile."

Harmony walked away from Santana, to pretend to look around the kitchen.

Marley ran and jumped onto the bed I'd claimed for myself (and hopefully Blaine). "Geez. These beds are so much bigger than the ones we got!"

I sat down beside Marley. "Yeah. They're great, aren't they?"

Santana and Britney sat down on the other bed, their pinkies locked together. Santana smiled. She liked Marley. "Yeah. The beds are awesome, No-Nose-Rachel-Rose."

Just because Santana liked Marley didn't mean she hadn't given Marley a nickname. Since Marley was basically the cooler version of Rachel, Santana used differences between Marley and Rachel to think of nicknames for her.

"Can we hang in here tonight?" asked Sugar. "And chill in your hot tub?"

Blaine shrugged. "Sure."

"How do you chill in a hot tub?" asked Brittany. "Wouldn't you need an _ice _tub to chill in?"

Santana wrinkled her nose and smiled. "You're so adorable."

Mr. Schue came into our room, because the door had been left open. "Nice room, guys. I have a small assignment for you. Get into two-to-three person groups, because we're going to sing songs in front of the hotel."

I smiled. Blaine immediately held onto my arm. "You're my partner, since we did so well before."

My smile grew, and my heart beat so hard it hurt. "I want to sing 'One Thing' by One Direction. Is that okay with you, sir?"

Blaine laughed. "Sir? Yeah. That's perfect, David."

Moments later, Blaine and I stood in front of the hotel. I started, "I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you..."

People that had been walking by stopped and stood in front of us. A group of teenage girls started singing along, giggling at our made-up dance routine. When the girls realized we were doing the same dance moves over and over, they joined in. When the song ended, the crowd clapped, and the girls hugged us. One girl asked, "Are you single?"

"We're both gay. Sorry." I smiled at Blaine. We were both out of breath.

Blaine and I stood with the crowd. I smiled when Brittany and Santana started singing "California King Bed" by Rihanna. I leaned closer to Blaine. "I love this song."

"Me too," said Blaine. We listened for a bit, then Blaine asked me something I thought I would never hear. "Do you want to dance with me?"

I found that I couldn't say anything, so I nodded. Blaine put his hands around my neck, and I put my hands around his waist. We started dancing like that, and the crowd went "aw". People started dancing around us, including the girls that had listened to our "One Thing". As "California King Bed" ended, we were about to pull away from each other.

As Rachel, Harmony, and Marley started singing "My Heart Will Go On", however, Blaine pulled me back to him. We danced the same way we danced before. Blaine set his head on my shoulder. He looked up at me. "Wow. Are you okay? Your heart's beating so fast."

I smiled down at him. "I'm great. Just...you."

As the song ended, I stepped away from Blaine. He caught me by surprise when he grasped my hand. He smiled up at me and swung our arms back and forth. Lauren, Tina, and Quinn started singing Taylor Swift's "Ours", and we danced with the group of teenage girls.

One of the girls who I came to know as Allie suddenly said, "It makes me kind of sad that you're gay, Dave, but at least you're dating someone you look good with."

"Oh! No! We're not together," I protested.

Allie laughed. "You could have fooled me."

And suddenly, Dave wished he and Blaine _were_ together.


	3. Dinner and More

CHAPTER THREE: DINNER AND MORE...

Mr. Schue announced that we were going to dinner at a nice place that had karaoke. What other kind of place would they be eating at? Santana slipped into a black and gray form-fitting dress with long sleeves and a plunging neckline, Brittany wore a short, sleeveless red dress, and Blaine dressed up in his normal short pants-and-bowtie look. Unfortunately, I hadn't brought any nice clothes. I would look like a bum compared to the rest of the glee club. I eventually decided on wearing a normal light blue button-up shirt with my nicest pair of jeans.

I looked myself over in the mirror. "I look like I'm poor."

Blaine smiled at me. "You look just fine. I'm sure not everyone will be dressed up."

And he was right. When we got down to the lobby, most of the guys were wearing things similar to me. The only other guys dressed up were Mr. Schue, Kurt, and surprisingly, Jake. Wade was dressed up as Unique, which made him look like a clone of Mercedes.

Santana walked around to comment on everyone's outfits. She stopped at Jake. "Looking good, Puny Puck. I'm surprised you dressed up."

"Shut up," said Jake, obviously not happy.

"I made him dress up," admitted Marley. She wore a deep purple summer dress that had pink flowers all over it. "Because I looked so nice."

"That's my girl," smiled Santana, high-fiving Marley.

When we arrived at the restaraunt, Blaine locked arms with me. He did it out of nowhere, instantly making my heart beat uncontrollably. Blaine and I sat down across from each other. Santana sat next to me, and Brittany sat across from Santana. The lighting in the restaraunt was strange. It was dark, but there were strange blue lights built into the walls. The stage was the only thing completely lit up, and it, too, was all blue.

Blaine looked around. "This is really nice. Sure beats Breadstix."

"Yeah," I replied, looking around again. There was no music, and the DJ was trying to get people to do karaoke. Santana smiled and grasped Brittany's hand, leading her to the stage. She whispered something to the DJ, and he nodded.

The music started playing, and then Santana started singing "Lights" by Ellie Goulding.

Blaine smiled and grabbed my hand from the tabletop. I obliged and let him pull me to my feet. We went out to the dance floor. Blaine and I started dancing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Unique and Kurt had also started dancing, right beside us. Everyone then got up and started dancing. I watched Blaine move, wondering how in the world he could dance so well.

As the song ended, the DJ called out for someone else to come onto the stage. Blaine instantly shot his hand up and grabbed my hand. I protested instantly. "No. Too much singing today."

"Just come on!" said Blaine, pulling me. He had more strength than I would have guessed.

We arrived at the stage, and Blaine whispered something to the DJ. Suddenly, Blaine sang, "I'm at a payphone trying to call home..."

I joined in with him when the song reached it's chorus. I kept my eyes fixed on him. We spontaneously worked out a dance routine. I stared out to the crowd. Everyone was dancing, looking like they were having a lot of fun. When the rapping part came, I took it away. Unique, Mercedes, and Artie started cheering for me. They'd never heard me rap before. When I was done rapping, Blaine gave me a thumps-up.

When the song was over, Blaine whispered something to the DJ again. I smiled when I realized what song was starting to play. While Blaine walked off the stage, I sang, "We'll do it all. Everything. On our own..."

This was the first time I'd ever sung by myself in public. I was nervous, but it was awesome. Everyone was staring at me as if I were famous or something.

When I was done, I put the mic back in its position and got off the stage. Everyone was clapping and cheering for me. I sat down across from Blaine. "How'd you know that was my favorite song?"

Blaine shrugged. "Santana was creeping on your iPod earlier, and that's the song you listen to the most, apparently."

I hugged Santana. She patted my back. "You're welcome, Gayrilla."

We soon ordered our food, and while we were eating, we all talked and laughed while people not in the glee club butchered various songs.

Back at the hotel, Santana announced that there was a hot tub party going on in our room.

Moments later, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Rory, Marley, Jake, Harmony, and Joe were all crammed into our hot tub. The other couples were no doubt making out or having sex somewhere else. I sat on my bed and looked at them. Jake leaned on the side. "What are you doing? Get in, man."

"I will. I have to wait for Blaine to come out of the bathroom to change," I said. This was going to be embarrassing. Rory, Jake, and Joe all had the bodies of gods, and I was pretty sure Blaine did, too, though I'd never seen him without a shirt. My body was less than undesirable. I had love handles and my belly jiggled and I had enough hair on my chest and belly to make a new wig for Unique.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open. I looked back, and there he was. The shirtless wonder Blaine. He looked better than Rory, Jake, and Joe all put together. Blaine wasn't _a_ god, he was _the _god. I felt my mouth hanging open and closed it. I looked at everyone and bit my lip. "Yeah. I don't think I'm getting in."

"Why not?" asked Rory.

I looked at Blaine, then looked down at my belly. Blaine shook his head. "David, don't be self-conscious. You're cute enough. Just go get changed and get in the tub."

I nearly fell off the bed. Blaine had just called me cute. Me. Cute. Wow. I almost felt light-headed. Because he told me to, I grabbed my swimming shorts and went into the bathroom to change.

When I was changed, I looked at myself in the mirror. I tried to suck in my belly, but it was no use. It was still there. The only good thing about my body was my arms, in my opinion. My arms were thicker than Lauren Zizes's neck, except my arms were all muscle.

I sighed one last time and walked out into the room. Everyone cheered, and Santana wolf-whistled. I rolled my eyes, smiling. I lowered myself into the bubbling water of the hot tub and sighed in relief. "This water feels like Heaven."

"How do you know what Heaven feels like?" asked Brittany. "You're alive, right?"

Santana kissed Brittany. "I love you so much, sweetie."

A smirk appeared on Santana's lips. It was devlish, at best. "Let's see, hot tub, ten half-naked people, and no supervision. I think it's time for some good old truth or dare."

Almost everyone cheered, but I was worried, and I knew my face was now red. Joe and Harmony had opted not to play, and then they left my hotel room. Santana shrugged. "Oh well. Cherry Lips and Sandals aren't very fun anyways. Okay. I'll go first. Um...Puny Puck, truth or dare."

Jake looked around and thought. "Dare."

"I dare you to take your trunks off and hold them in the air for thirty seconds."

Jake smiled and put his hands underwater. A moment later, he was holding up his red swimming shorts. Everyone counted down from twenty, and then Jake put his trunks back on. We all clapped and cheered. Jake looked around. "Sugar, truth or dare."

"Truth," said Sugar.

Jake smiled. "Is it true that you and Irish have done it?"

Sugar smiled. "True!"

We all cheered again. Sugar looked around. My heart stopped when her eyes set on Blaine. "Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Sugar looked at me, and my stomach dropped. "I dare you to kiss Dave!"

Blaine turned toward me, and I turned toward him. He leaned in, and I could smell whatever cologne he wore. It was the best thing I'd ever smelled, and I was going to remember that smell forever. Blaine lightly angled my head upward, and then he met his lips to mine. I moved my lips, and so did he. I could hear the others cheering, but I didn't pay any attention to them. This kiss was too amazing. Finally, Blaine pulled away from me. I sat back in the hot tub, smiling. Blaine raised his eyebrows at me.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"Anytime."


	4. On the Ice and In the Stores

CHAPTER FOUR: ON THE ICE AND IN THE STORES...

I sat up instantly, and Santana yelled, "Turn that damn thing off!"

I pried my eyes open and shut off the alarm clock. Looking to my left, I stared at Blaine, who was somehow still sleeping. He looked so much better when his hair wasn't gelled to shit. I'd been so excited when he told me we would be sleeping in the same bed. Of course, I didn't let him know that I was excited, but, as soon as he went to get a snack from one of the machines, I'd gushed to Santana. I'd told her how cute he was and what a great singer he was and how his kisses tasted like sunshine on a stick. She'd made fun of me for the sunshine comment, but I didn't care. Blaine was all I cared about.

I gently ran my fingers through Blaine's mini-afro, smiling. His eyes slowly opened, and he smiled, sitting up. "That felt really weird."

I laughed a little. Santana threw a pillow, hitting me in the head with it. "Shut up!"

Feeling energetic, I stood up and then jumped onto Santana and Brittany's bed, bouncing up and down on my knees. "Wake up! We're going up on a mountain today! Wake up!"

Santana sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I hate you. Get off my bed, Yo-gay Bear."

I smiled and stood up again. Blaine was now changing, right in front of me. I smiled a little, thankful he couldn't see me. He changed into a pair of red and blue plaid shorts and a plain white v-neck, far from his normal style. Santana also started changing, wearing a frilly dark blue shirt and black pants. "What's wrong, Boo Boo? Don't feel like wearing high waters and a Pee-wee Herman tie today?"

Blaine shrugged. "I thought I'd just change it up a little. Be different for a day."

"Good. You should keep your hair like that today. I like it," I suggested.

Blaine smiled. "Okay. I will. I'll keep my hair like this. Well, I'll brush it first, but I won't use a single drop of gel."

I nodded as Blaine put on a pair of bright yellow sunglasses.

I discovered a new fear as the glee club waited for their trolley, the thing that was going to take us up to the Smoky Mountains. I never realized I was afraid of heights, because I'd never been up that high, but now, I was terrified. I was especially terrified because the trolley liked to jolt up, then drop back down a little.

The second time this happened, I found myself squeezing Blaine's hand extremely hard. "Sorry. This is just really scary."

"It's okay. Squeeze as hard as you want," smiled Blaine. I smiled back, squeezing as the trolley jolted yet again.

We soon reached the top and got off the trolley. There was a huge building up here, inside of which were multiple little shops, places to eat, and an ice skating rink. I smiled widely when I saw the rink. I loved ice skating, and I was great at it from playing hockey for such a long time. I realized I was still holding Blaine's hand. He didn't seem to mind. I pointed at the rink, and he instantly looked terrified. "I don't know how to ice skate."

"I'll be there the whole time. I'll hold you up," I replied. Blaine bit his lip and then nodded. I smiled and led him to the side of the rink, where a man asked us to pay ten dollars each. We did, and then we changed into ice skates. As we stepped onto the ice, I moved Blaine in front of me, wrapping my arms around his torso. "I got you. You're not going to fall."

And then we were skating. Neither of us was good enough to do it professionally, but we were doing just fine all the same. Kurt, who was skating with Wade, glared at me. I gave him a little smile and started skating a little faster. Blaine freaked out. "Okay. I'm ready to go! David! I'm done!"

To satisfy him, I skated us right off the ice. We changed into our shoes and went on a walk through the building, stopping in a store that sold only puzzles. Though I wasn't much for puzzles, Blaine obviously was. He decided to buy a puzzle that had a bunch of cute little puppies with black fur in a basket.

Blaine and I then went to get some lunch. I got a footlong hot dog while he got a salad. Santana and Brittany appeared. Santana smiled. "Wow, Gayrilla, you really like 'em big, don't you?"

Blaine put his hand in front of his mouth, but I could see in his eyes that he was laughing hysterically. Santana shifted her gaze to Blaine's salad. "The Big Gay isn't the one with the white stuff all up in his salad, Little Gay."

I swallowed a bite of hot dog and burst out laughing. Santana and Brittany got food and sat down. Santana had a funnel cake, and Brittany had a cheeseburger.

"So," I started, looking at Blaine, "did you have fun ice skating for the first time?"

"Yeah, at first," answered Blaine. He laughed a little. "Until you started going faster just because Kurt gave you a mean look."

I laughed and put my hand on top of his. "It wasn't just that. I'm not used to skating that slow. I've known how to skate since I was a little kid. I'm used to being able to go across all of the ice in no time at all."

"I know. I get it," said Blaine quietly. We stared into each other's eyes. The world around us melted away. That was, until Santana snapped between us. "Excuse me, but should Britt and I leave, or are you two going to have sex in the bathroom?"

"Neither!" I said loudly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. We're not going to have sex, and you and Brittany can continue to grace us with your presence."

I held on to Blaine's arm while we went back down in the trolley. "Are you sure it's okay that I do this? I don't want to hurt you?"

"David, you're not going to hurt me," started Blaine. "Really, I've dealt with a lot worse than a big scaredy cat squeezing my arm."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Little Gay." I smiled at Blaine. He smiled back. As the trolley jolted, I squeezed his arm, moving down to his hand when I realized you could see red marks in the shapes of my fingers on his bicep.

When we were on flat ground, I kneeled and kissed the actual road. As I stood back up, Blaine gave me a confused look. He then shook his head and smiled. "Big Gay, if we end up playing truth or dare again tonight, remind me not to kiss you. You have no idea what has touched that road. What if a dog did his business there?"

I grimaced and wiped off my lips, taking a drink of the Dr. Pepper in my hand and slooshing it around in my mouth. I spit the soda on the road afterward. "I didn't even think of how dirty it would be. I was just happy to be back on flat ground."

I was still holding Blaine's hand, and, as usual, he swung our arms back and forth. I smiled at him. "I really like you."


	5. Streets, Stores, Sorries, and Shows

CHAPTER FIVE: STREETS, STORES, SORRIES, AND SHOWS

As soon as those words were out of my mouth, I wished I could have taken them back. It was stupid of me to say a thing like that when I'm pretty sure Blaine was just doing all these things for me to be a nice person. Of course, he knew that I thought he was attractive, and he knew that I obviously liked holding his hand, but Blaine probably didn't even realize that I really, truly liked him. I felt my face turning red with embarrassment. I struggled for something to say, but nothing came to mind, so I said what every other person with nothing to say said. "Um..."

It came as a surprise to me when Blaine smiled and said, "I know you really like me. I could tell ever since you kissed me after we sang 'I Should Tell You'. Not to be rude, but when you like someone, you are _very _obvious about it, David Karofsky."

"Am I really, Little Gay?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes you are, Big Gay," he replied, smirking right back.

We walked past an electronics store, and, in the window, the news was playing. I saw my own face staring back at me. The news had gotten footage of the glee club performing in front of the hotel. I smiled. "We need to perform something here, right now."

Mercedes smiled. "I feel that."

And with that, Mercedes began to sing, "I know you've been hurt by someone else. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I'll do. I'll take care of you. I've loved and I've lost."

I smiled and started wrapping after the rest of the glee club drummed out the silence. I knew most Drake songs by heart, so this was great. Everyone near us was stopping and listening, bobbing their heads, dancing, and drumming with the rest of glee.

Mercedes finished the song, and the audience cheered. Soon, they started chanting, "More! More! More!"

I looked around. "What now?"

Puck borrowed a guitar from a guy sitting against a building. He played something I recognized. "Oh. You're so sexy, yo."

Rachel chimed in with, "I don't know where you're going, or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door for one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going, just get your ass back home."

Puck and Rachel continued the song, and everyone else jammed to the song. I grasped Blaine's hand again, and we kept the beat by banging on top of a mailbox. The crowd was enjoying it immensely.

As "Ass Back Home" finished, the crowd resumed chanting. Brittany and Marley started singing Cher Lloyd's "Want U Back". We all started clapping the beat to the song while Brittany, Marley, and the other girls spontaneously worked out a dance to go with the song.

When "Want U Back" was done, Mr. Schue told us to keep walking, telling the crowd that we had other things to do. Blaine pulled me into a clothing store, and, awkwardly enough, Kurt and Wade were already there. Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling Wade toward the front door. I developed an idea and stopped Kurt by getting in his way. He didn't look happy. "David, please move."

"No. Look, Kurt, I'm sorry I kissed Blaine at that rest area," I explained. "Actually, I'm not sorry. I like Blaine. I like him a lot. I know it might kill you to see me kiss him, but I really don't care. You know why I don't care? Because he's not your boyfriend. Because you cheated on him. Blaine deserves better than you and your cheating. He deserves so much better than that, and I think-no, I _know _that I can be that better person. I'm what he deserves. If you don't like it, I would appreciate you keeping it to yourself from now on. Either keep it to yourself, or I'll _make_ you keep it to yourself."

Kurt stared up at me. He nodded and moved around me, Wade following close behind him. I turned to look at Blaine. Blaine had tears in his eyes. He took a gasping breath. "Thank you, David. Thank you for saying everything you just said. I've been looking for a way to say that ever since I found out Kurt cheated on me."

"You're welcome, Little Gay." I smiled.

Blaine smiled and put his arms around my neck. I leaned down a little, and he met his lips to mine for only the third time. This was the longest kiss of the three, and it was the best, even if Blaine was crying. When we pulled away from each other, I wiped the tears off his face. "Okay, okay, Little Gay. No more tears. It's happy time now."

I smiled and found a keyboard in the back of the school. I immediately started singing Akon's "Beautiful" to Blaine. He smiled and shook his head. "I didn't even know you could play keyboard."

I nodded. Suddenly, Santana, who just entered the store, started singing the second verse to Brittany. When the time came, Brittany and I rapped together. Soon, the song was done, and the four of us walked out of the store together, Blaine with two bags. He and I were holding hands again.

We were soon at Dixie Stampede, which was a dinner-and-a-show place where you ate everything with your hands. I sat between Blaine and Santana, of course. As soon as the food arrived, I started eating, even though it was hot. I was hungry, because this was the first bit of food I'd had today. The last time I'd eaten had been at the restaraunt with the blue lighting.

By the middle of the show, I was tired of banjo music. I slowly rubbed my temples, whispering to Blaine. "This is the worst show I've ever seen. This shit is worse than Justin Bieber and Twilight mixed together, along with My Little Pony."

"_Nothing_ is that bad," laughed Blaine.

"_This_ is that bad," commented Santana.

I motioned to Santana. "See, she hates it, too."

"Santana hates everything," replied Blaine.

Santana leaned in front of me to talk to Blaine. "That's not true, actually. I don't hate Britt. And I don't hate sex. Sex is really awesome. Yeah. That's two things I don't hate, so keep your trap shut, Shirley Temple."

Blaine smiled and shook his head.

When it was over, I hugged Blaine, setting my head on his shoulder. "Thank Jesus! That was horrible! I'm so tired that I could fall asleep even if Dolly Parton was singing and playing a banjo in my ear! That's how tired I am!"

"I think it's the food. They give you so much it makes you tired," said Blaine.

"It just made me gassy," said Puck, who was passing in front of Blaine and I. Unfortunately, I caught a whiff of Puck's gas and plugged my nose. Blaine did the same. I unplugged my nose and put my head on Blaine's shoulder, inhaling the yummy smell of his cologne.

"Mmm," I mumbled. "You smell nice."

"So do you," said Blaine, putting his arms around me.


	6. The Dolly Parton Experience

**Didn't say it before, but obvs, I don't own Glee or any Glee characters, and I don't own the songs used in the entirety of this fanfiction. :)**

CHAPTER SIX: THE DOLLY PARTON EXPERIENCE

I found myself having deja vu the next morning, as Santana instantly yelled for someone to turn the alarm clock off. Surprising me, Blaine reached across me and did the honors. Santana mumbled a thanks and hugged her pillow tighter. I wrapped my arms around Blaine, pulling him close to me. He smiled. "Good morning, Big Gay."

"Good morning, Little Gay." I smiled back to him.

Santana moaned from her bed. She sat up, her eyes only opened enough to see our silhouettes. "Do you two seriously call each other that?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes we do."

"It's kind of our...thing now," I said, running my fingers through Blaine's untidy hair.

"Thanks to _moi_," commented Santana, smiling and rubbing her eyes so she could open them more.

There came a loud knock on the door, and Blaine jumped up to answer it. He'd been the one to answer the door every time. He walked back to the bed a moment later, and Mr. Schue walked in behind him. Santana's eyes widened and she pulled the blankets around her. "What the hell! I'm in my bra and underwear, Mister Schue!"

"Sorry, Santana," said Mr. Schue. "I just wanted to make sure everyone's up and motivated. We have to be at Dollywood by ten, and it's nine right now."

"It's a good thing we all showered last night, then," said Blaine. I nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, now can you get out?" Santana waited for Mr. Schue to disappear before she turned to look down at Brittany. She laid back down and rubbed Brittany's back, then kissed her. "Britt, you gotta wake up, sweetie."

Somehow, we were all ready in forty-five minutes, and that included packing our stuff, since we wouldn't be coming back to the hotel. Blaine decided to not flatten down his hair again, and he wore a blue and green pair of plaid shorts with a black v-neck shirt.

The four of us went downstairs and got breakfast. We all sat at the same table, and Puny Puck and Marley decided to join us. We talked and laughed and talked some more.

Soon, Mr. Schuester announced that it was time to head to Dollywood. We boarded the bus, Blaine and I sitting together across from Santana and Brittany. Blaine grasped my hand, and I smiled over at him. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't want to be that guy who awkwardly moved way too fast. I didn't even know what we were. I stared into Blaine's eyes for a moment. "Blaine, what are we, exactly?"

Blaine's eyes flitted to look around at everyone on the bus. "Um, we're friends, but you have feelings for me and I kind of have feelings for you."

I smiled. "That's good enough for me, at least for now."

Blaine shook his head. He leaned in so close that his lips were touching my ear as he whispered, "If you want me, you're going to have to catch me. You have to be a man, you can't be a boy, and you sure as hell can't be shy. You have to make me want you."

As he pulled away, I pulled him back in and kissed him, moving my lips against his. Soon our tongues were touching. This was the best kiss we'd had so far, and if it went any deeper, we would have to get a room away from everyone else. I pulled away when Blaine started to rub my thigh. He smiled happily. "That's more like it, David. I'm glad you've decided to want me enough to work for me."

"Of course I want you," I said, moving him so that he was leaning against me. Our hands were fused together, and my other hand was playing with his fluffy hair.

Blaine sat up when we reached the Dollywood parking lot. From here we could see everything, and it was certainly an awesome sight. Dollywood was very different from Cedar Point, which I'd been to five times every summer since I'd been eight years old. The main difference was that Dolly Parton's face wasn't plastered all over Cedar Point, but it was at Dollywood, of course, since the theme park was named after her.

Once we were all off the bus, Miss Pillsbury stood in front of us, smiling. "Everyone needs to travel in groups of four. If one person doesn't want to ride a ride, someone else must stay off that ride with that person. Okay, so, buddy up!"

Of course, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and I formed a group. We watched the other groups form, and then we walked into the park. Mr. Schuester stopped us to talk. "Okay, we're going to perform in this building in a few hours. _Everyone_ needs to be here. Got it?"

There was a wave of mumbling amongst our little crowd, and then we all scattered, staying in our four-person groups. Santana decided that the first ride we would be riding was a water ride, one where you just dropped into a huge body of water and got soaked. It was a little scary, but it was mostly fun. I took my shirt off and wrung it out, as did Blaine.

I smirked at Blaine and ran my hands along his chest and abs. He smiled up at me, then he put two hands on my belly. I should have cringed, because I felt sorry for him touching my fat, hairy belly. However, I didn't, because his touch felt so amazing. Without even asking him, I picked Blaine up and moved him to my back, giving him a piggyback ride. He smiled and cuddled into my back, whispering, "Thank you, Big Gay."

I turned my head a little. "You're welcome, Little Gay."

After eating Subway and riding a few more smaller rides, it was time for us to perform. We headed to the building and joined our group. The stage lit up, and we walked on. We performed some country song that I had long forgotten the name of. I only knew the words because I had to.

A few minutes after we'd gotten our gold metal and best behavior award, my group ventured out into the park again. Santana saw a sign that said "This section of Dollywood is closed for repairs and renovations". We looked at each other, and the four of us climbed over the sign. Santana gasped and put out an arm to stop us after we'd only walked a few feet. She pointed ahead of her. There, parked beside a tree, was Dolly Parton's tour bus.

I felt as if we were in a dream, because suddenly, Dolly Parton was walking out of her tour bus. She waved to us as if she had known us all her life. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, and the sides of my mouth were twitching because my smile was frozen onto my face. I instantly grabbed my phone and took a few pictures of her. Dolly stopped right in front of us. "Howdy, y'all. How are ya today?"

"I'm amazing! Can I hug you?!" asked Santana. Dolly nodded, and Santana squeezed her into a hug. Brittany joined the hug, and then Dolly motioned for Blaine and I to join, too. We instantly obliged, not wanting to disregard the wishes of a celebrity. We took a few pictures, and then Dolly said she had to go. I touched her arm. "Wait. Can we sing with you?"

"Y'all a choir?" asked Dolly.

We nodded. Santana smiled and started singing Dolly's "Coat of Many Colors". We all joined in, singing the entire song. When we were done, Dolly looked around at all of us. "Y'all are really good. I best watch my back with singers like you four hangin' 'round here."

And then, she was gone, and we traveled back to the part of the park that wasn't off limits. I smiled. "So that was basically the coolest thing ever."

"I know!" exclaimed Blaine. "I've never met a real celebrity!"

"I feel like she was just being nice," started Santana, "but I'm so much more confident now, because she said she should watch her back and everything."

"Me too. I've been _really_ confident lately." I smiled at Blaine, taking his hand in mine again. He smiled back at me. "And I like you being confident, David."

"I like it, too."

**All of that happened to me, except for the meeting Dolly part, though I did see her tour bus. I just thought Blittanofsky (creative, right?) should actually meet her. Review, please!**


	7. Where Your Heart Is

CHAPTER SEVEN: WHERE YOUR HEART IS

At six o'clock Monday morning, we pulled into the McKinley's parking lot, and as soon as I stepped off the bus, I literally pulled Blaine over to where my dad was sitting in his car. Dad opened the door and came to stand outside. I smiled. "Dad, this is Blaine. We have feelings for each other."

Dad nodded and shook Blaine's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, young man. I'm glad you, um, have feelings for my son."

"Can he stay the night?" I found myself asking. Today was a holiday, so we didn't have school. I surprised even myself by asking that question. If he said yes, at least the house wasn't cluttered with boxes from my mom moving out: she'd taken the rest of them a week ago.

Dad looked from me to Blaine and back again. He moved his eyes back to Blaine. "Is this okay with your parents?"

Blaine nodded. "It will be. I'll just call them when we get to your house."

Dad nodded. "Okay. Blaine can stay the night."

I smirked at Blaine. He smiled back. We helped Dad put our bags in the trunk, and then Blaine and I sat down in the back seat of my dad's car. As Dad drove and Blaine sang with the radio, I thought about everything that had happened in Tennessee. I smiled. It was going to continue, and I loved the idea of that.

I leaned closer to Dad's chair. "Hey, um, just so you know, we'll probably be sleeping when we get home. We were awake all night on the bus."

"Okay," said Dad.

"Okay."

We pulled up to my big blue house and got out of the car. Blaine looked up at my house. "Your house is really big. Is it just you two?"

"Yeah," I said, before Dad could say anything about Mom. "It's just us. We used to rent out two of the rooms, but you can't even imagine what kinds of freaks came to live here."

Blaine smiled, putting his phone in his pocket. "My parents said I could stay."

I felt a huge smile appear on my face. I grasped Blaine's hand and led him into my house, up the steps, and into my bedroom. It was small with wooden flooring and tan walls, but it was cozily lighted and the perfect temperature. Blaine looked around and smiled. "Nice room, David."

I looked around and laughed. "You're joking, right?"

"No. It's really...cozy," answered Blaine. "My room is way too bright, and I don't have personal things in my room. I'm not sure why, but I don't have that many personal items."

I jumped onto my bed and laid down, patting the spot next to me. Blaine smiled and laid down beside me. "So, where's your mom?"

I had been dreading that question. Telling him about my mom would no doubt make him angry, but he'd asked. I sighed. "Well, when she found I was gay, she told me it was an abomination and that I was going to Hell. Then she brought an actual preacher to my house. She wanted to 'pray away the gay'. My dad, who doesn't care that I'm gay, told her to leave immediately. He did, and they're getting a divorce, because they don't agree about my sexuality."

"Wow," said Blaine. "People like that really piss me off."

I nodded. "Yeah. It was like she changed into a completely different person."

Blaine put a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, David. You have me, now."

I smiled. "Thanks, Little Gay."

Blaine laughed. "You're welcome, Big Gay."

I watched as Blaine's eyelids started to close around his eyeballs. I let out a small laugh. "Let's get some sleep. I don't think you can stay awake a minute longer."

Blaine snuggled closer to me. His eyes closed fully. He mumbled, "Mm-hm."

And a moment later, we were both asleep.

I woke up to a great deal of noise coming from downstairs. I opened my eyes to see that Blaine was awake and sitting up. I sat up. "What's going on?"

Blaine looked worried. "I think your mom's here."

I stood up so suddenly that Blaine jumped. I ran downstairs and back to the kitchen. There she was. My mother was standing in the kitchen, yelling at my father and throwing dishes at him. I could smell the alcohol on her breath just by walking into the room.

As I entered the kitchen, Mom looked at me. "David! You have a _boy_ upstairs?!"

"What does it matter to you?" I asked. "You don't live here anymore, and as far as I'm concerned, you're not my mother anymore, either."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Mom, horribly slurring her words. "Of course I'm still your mother."

Dad came to help me. "Jennifer, you need to leave."

"No. I'm not going anywhere," said Mom.

I sighed angrily. "Mom, get the _fuck_ out before I call the police and have them drag you out!"

Mom looked up at me, shocked. It was as if I were a different person. Now she knew how I felt. I pointed to the front door, and she left. It was that easy. After she was gone, though, I slid down the wall and started crying hysterically. Suddenly, Blaine was there. He wrapped his arms around me, setting his head on my shoulder. "Shh. It's okay, David."

I looked up at Dad, and he instantly understood. Dad slipped out of the room. I heard him walk up the stairs. I looked at Blaine. "That was horrible. Why did she even come back?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, but I _do_ know that you don't need someone that damaging in your life."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Blaine smiled. "Any time."

I wiped the tears off my face, sniffled, and then kissed Blaine, running my fingers through his soft, curly hair. He kissed back, and then we got into tongue action. This was the part we'd stopped at before, but this time, I dared to go further. I laid on my back and pulled Blaine down with me. I squeezed his ass, then pushed his shirt up and felt his abs. He rubbed his knee on my crotch, and I felt myself with a small...situation.

Blaine pulled his lips away from mine and panted. "I have to have you."

"Like _have_ me?" I asked, moving my arms in a humping sort of motion.

Blaine smiled and grasped my hand, leading me toward the steps.

**AND THAT'S THE END!**

**Just kidding. No, um, this fic is rated T, so I'm going to write a fic completely for this fic's smut under an M rating, so you'll have to read that for the next chapter of this fic to make sense. Get it? The easiest way to get to the smut would be to click on my name and go to the only M-rated fic I wrote. I hope you all understand :)**


End file.
